Toothache
by Fatal Melody
Summary: Ruby's teeth have been hurting. Maybe it's her sugar filled diet, or maybe her wisdom teeth are causing trouble. Join team RWBY as Ruby gets wisdom teeth surgery. White Rose fluff. Expect massive amounts of swearing and blood. Final chapter up!
1. Diagnosis

Toothache

By Fatal Melody

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Just doing my not-so-monthly update! I really hope I get better at this sort of thing...

Anyway, this came about because of my own wisdom tooth removal. All 4 of them.

Enjoy the CHAOS!

(Warning: No actual chaos happens. Just a bunch of random stuff.)

DISCLAIMER: RWBY and its characters are owned by RoosterTeeth.

Toothache

Chapter 1: Diagnosis

Ruby Rose awoke on a day just like any other. Her death-trap of a bed hung from the ceiling and swung gently over her partner and teammate, Weiss Schnee. The two had a rocky friendship between them, with most conversations ending in either the two laughing or the more common sight of Weiss yelling at Ruby for being an immature child.

Ruby yawned as she sat up in her bed, her messy black and red hair falling gently into its natural position. She carefully hopped off the edge of her bed and went about her usual morning routine.

She came out of the bathroom squeaky clean and dressed in her usual clothes. She silently raised her gold whistle to her lips, and blew.

"Alright, team! Morning time!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, a childish grin on her face as her teammates glared at her for the rude awakening.

"Ruby, how many times have we told you to STOP DOING THAT?!" Yang, Ruby's older sister yelled as she wiped drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Only 58!" Ruby replied, the childish grin spreading into a full-blown smile. "C'mon, girls! Breakfast won't conquer itself!" she said, ushering her team to their feet.

* * *

Breakfast consisted of many things. For Weiss, a freshly baked morning pastry. Yang settled on a toasted bagel with cream cheese, and Blake simply made toast. Ruby, however, was gorging herself on breakfast sweets, with the sugary filling being thrown everywhere through the carnage of the meal.

"Ruby, would it KILL you to chew your food before inhaling it?" Weiss asked in disgust, despite having seen this same scene many times before.

Yang grinned. "Weiss, don't you know what would happen? If Ruby chewed her food, the force behind it would be so great that a black hole would appear from the condensed mass of the food particles! She's doing us a favor!" she giggled with no lack of sarcasm.

"I didn't ask you, blondie!" Weiss snapped back, still a bit on the irritable side from her less-than-preferable 'wake-up call'.

"Weiss, I know we call you the ice princess, but you don't have to live up to the name," Yang said, referring to the Heiress' nickname.

"To be fair, Yang, you were one of the first people to call her that," Blake, the cat Faunus of the group, commented.

"You're siding with her?!" Yang gasped dramatically. "And to think I trusted you as my partner!" she continued, doing her best impression of an overdramatic stage actor.

"Get over it, Shakespeare," Blake replied.

It was at that moment that a flying blob of filling from Ruby's feast decided to land on Weiss' sleeve.

"RUBY!" Weiss shrieked, her face going red with fury.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby squeaked quickly through a mouthful of food, sounding more like 'ahm showwy!'

"This is going to take FOREVER to get out!" Weiss moaned, trying to scrub the red stain out of her white jacket. "You're lucky this is machine washable!" she grumbled at her partner. She stormed back to the team's shared room to change into a clean shirt.

Ruby sat there, a sad look in her bright, silver eyes.

"Rubes, you gotta be more careful. I know you don't mean it most of the time, but you can be a klutz," Yang said, comforting her sister with a pat on the back. "Maybe you should go apologize?" she suggested.

Ruby shook her head. "No, she'll just yell at me more," she replied softly. She felt an ache in the back of her mouth, near her molars. She decided to ignore it, thinking it would simply go away if she did.

* * *

Ruby was in pain. The small ache at the back of her mouth progressed as the day went on. She was now in her third and final class for the day, sparring. She was fighting Weiss, the whole class doing partner exercises. Weiss noticed the small look of discomfort on her partner's face.

"Ruby, are you doing okay?" she asked, walking over to her partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Ruby lied, putting on a smile and a cheery voice.

"Ruby," Weiss growled.

"I'm totally OK, Weiss! If this is about this morning, I forgive you for yelling!" Ruby said, a small drop of sweat forming on her brow.

"Ruby Rose! You will tell me what's wrong, or I will find out myself!" Weiss demanded.

"OK fine! You win!" Ruby said throwing up her hands in defeat. "My jaw hurts, happy?" she answered.

"Where exactly?" Weiss asked, coming off of the harshness into a more gentle tone.

"About here," Ruby responded, pointing towards the back of her jawline.

"And you're 16, right?" Weiss asked.

"Yep!" Ruby said cheerily.

"Ruby, we're going to the dentist!" Weiss said immediately.

* * *

Ever since she was a child, Ruby had hated dentists. She had been 4 when her first visit happened, and her first dentist hadn't exactly been the most stable of people.

He was a strange person. He had a giant screw in his head, going in through one temple and exiting through the other. His body was covered in scars and stitches, and so was his coat. Every time he used the dental drill, he laughed.

His name was Dr. Stein.

* * *

"Weiss! You know I hate these places!" Ruby whined as she was dragged unceremoniously into Beacon's own dentistry.

"I don't care. If what I think is happening actually is, then you have a problem," Weiss replied.

"Oh, why hello Ms. Schnee, Ms. Rose, how are we doing today?" the receptionist asked the pair.

"Ruby seems to have some pains in her jawline. I'd like for her to have an X-ray done," Weiss responded in a professional tone.

"Certainly, Ms. Schnee. Please wait here and we'll call you two back when we're ready," the receptionist said kindly.

About five minutes passed, and Ruby entertained herself by flicking her cloak about as she paced around the room.

"Ms. Schnee and Ms. Rose? The dentist is ready now," the receptionist chimed.

"Okay, Ruby, let's go" Weiss said, grabbing Ruby by the hood of her cloak as she resisted moving from the spot.

The two made their way into the back, where the dentist, Dr. Tand, was waiting.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Dr. Tand said calmly. "So, Ruby, I heard you've been experiencing minor pain in the back of your jaw, is that correct?" he asked. Ruby simply nodded in response. "Okay, then. Please open your mouth wide, so I can see back there," he said, grabbing a popsicle stick and a small flashlight.

"Mhmm, mhmm," he sounded, checking behind her 12 year molars.

"Ms. Rose, I'm going to X-ray your teeth. Bite down on this," he explained, holding out a small plastic guard. Ruby bit onto it, and Dr. Tand pulled a machine close to the area. He pressed a button and a small _beep_ was heard. He pulled the machine and did the same thing 4 more times, creating a panoramic picture of Ruby's teeth.

"Oh dear," Dr. Tand said grimly. He placed the image on the computer screen, showing two teeth on both ends of her bottom teeth that were completely sideways.

"Well, Ms. Rose, it would appear that your Wisdom Teeth have started to cause some problems," he said calmly. "I'll write you a reference to the oral surgeon her at Beacon and arrange a time for you to have them surgically removed," he explained further.

"S-s-surgery?!" Ruby stammered.

"Yep, just as I thought earlier," Weiss sighed. She had all 4 of hers removed not 2 months before her arrival at Beacon. It was not a pleasant experience…

* * *

"Weiss, what's gonna happen?" Ruby asked when they got back to their room.

"Ruby, I'm not gonna lie to you," Weiss said sternly. "There's going to be pain, blood, and mushy foods for an entire week," she finished bluntly.

"O-oh," Ruby said, scared of the operation, the thought of people doing things to you while you sleep just a little unsettling for the girl.

"But if you don't get this done, you will be in serious pain," Weiss added, hoping that Ruby understood why she had to get them removed.

Ruby was still scared.

There were 3 months before the surgery.

* * *

One month to the surgery, and Ruby was nervous. Nervous to the point of having nightmares.

 _Doctors stood above Ruby, and she could feel everything they were doing. There were no painkillers or anesthetics. One by one, they carved and ripped her wisdom teeth out, each sending a small fountain of blood into the air. The heart-rate monitor went wild as her mouth filled. They laughed as she drowned in her own blood._

Ruby bolted up in her bed with cold sweat running down her face. She re-gathered her bearings and leaned over the side of her bed.

"W-weiss?" the young huntress whispered. At first there was no reply, so Ruby gently poked her partner with a short pole that she had for no reason.

"Ruby? Why are you up?" Weiss whispered. She saw her partners face. "Are you okay?"

Ruby shook her head slowly. Weiss sat up in her bed and motioned for Ruby to come down.

Weiss gently pulled her partner into a comforting hug, feeling tears start to wet her right shoulder.

It would be a long night for the two.

* * *

Ruby walked in with Weiss, and got checked into the surgeon's office. Ruby was taken to the operation room and seated in a padded leather chair. They hooked up some laughing gas to her, and gave her the mask.

"Okay Ruby, I want you to take in 3 deep breaths. This gas will take away the feelings in your arms, and that's normal. It's so we can put the IV in without you feeling it," the nurse explained as Ruby inhaled the gas. She quickly grew lightheaded. With 2 more deep breaths of the gas, she was on a cloud. She barely noticed the nurse hooking her up to a heartrate monitor with three stick-pad electrodes.

Ruby felt a giant rubber band encircle her right bicep, and the nurse had her close her hand into a tight fist. The vein in her arm popped up, and was now visible for the IV.

Ruby felt a slight pinch as the needle entered her vein. The anesthetics quickly numbed her whole arm, and soon all Ruby could do was relax. She blacked out just as the doctor entered the room.


	2. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Toothache

By Fatal Melody

 **A/N:** Hello again! Writing this directly after I wrote the last chapter! No time for reviews! GOTTA WRITE! So, absolutely astounding results with this one. Just 1 hour and I already have 1 person favorite and 2 following! AND OVER 50 VIEWS! IN 1 HOUR! HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!Sorry, I got a bit carried away there. Anyway, allow me to tell you how things are going with MY surgery. Just last Wednesday, I had all 4 of my wisdom teeth pulled. The top two were impacted, and the bottom two had emerged to the surface. Somehow, I received nerve damage and now I can't feel part of my bottom lip, but that should clear within the next few days. Tomorrow is my 7-day checkup with the surgeon to make sure everything is healing the way it should. Nothing has gone wrong so far, so there's almost no concern for a dry socket. Yay! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: RoosterTeeth owns this shit!

Toothache

Chapter 2: Blood, Sweat, and Tears

"WEEEIIISS!" Ruby yelled, still not quite out of the sedated state of the anesthetics. "FUUUCK!"

"Ruby, don't talk. You have to keep that gauze in your mouth," Weiss said gently, as to not upset her partner.

The surgery had gone off without any problems, and now a rather high Ruby was being led back to her room by Weiss.

"But Weiss, what about the damn butterflies? There's so many fucking butterflies!" Ruby slurred while hallucinating. Weiss sighed and grinned.

"Ruby, I know you're still a bit out of it, but try not to swear, okay?" Weiss asked calmly.

"No problem, princess!" Ruby saluted.

The two made it back to the room, and Ruby immediately went for the fridge on wobbly, unsteady legs. She pulled out a can of soda and was about to open it when Weiss stopped her.

"Ruby, you can't drink those. Not for the next week, anyway," the Heiress said. Ruby didn't move to put down the can.

"I don't care what the fuck the doctor says," Ruby slurred. "It's his fault that I can't fucking have it anyway!"

"Ruby," Weiss said calmly.

"What?"

"Do you know how it feels to have a carbonated beverage poured into an open wound?"

Silence.

"I thought so," Weiss concluded as Ruby reluctantly put the can back into the fridge.

* * *

Ruby had finally come off the anesthetics, and she was in a world of hurt.

"Weiss, it hurts," the girl moaned in pain, curling up in Weiss' bed as a tear rolled down onto the already slightly damp pillow. She had wanted to get into her own bed, but she couldn't climb up to it.

Weiss felt bad for her partner. She hated seeing Ruby hurt, whether it be from fighting, falling, or anything else.

"I know, Ruby, but I can't give you more medicine for another hour," Weiss replied in a gentle voice, rubbing her partner's back in an attempt to comfort the young girl. A small timer went off on the bed.

"Alright, this is your last change of gauze," Weiss said, rolling up the last two squares of absorbent material. She gently pulled the bloodied ones from Ruby's mouth, taking extra care not to cause the girl any discomfort. With the last rolls of gauze in place, Ruby closed her mouth and laid her head back down on the pillows.

"Weiss, I'm really tired," Ruby said softly.

"Then try to sleep, dolt," Weiss replied, throwing out the used bandaging. As Ruby drifted off to sleep, she could've sworn she heard Weiss singing a lullaby.

* * *

An hour later, Weiss gently woke the sleeping girl from her quick nap.

"Okay Ruby, I can give you more painkillers now," Weiss said as she handed the girl a glass of water and a white pill. After removing the last set of gauze, Ruby quickly downed the pill, wanting the pain to stop as soon as it could.

Yang and Blake slowly and quietly entered the room, silently closing the door behind them.

"Hey Weiss, how's she doing?" Yang asked quietly, desperate to know how her little sister was faring.

"Well, she's doing better than I was when I had this surgery, that's for sure," Weiss responded, remembering just how miserable she had been. The anesthetics didn't quite sit well with Weiss' system, so she got the side effect of nausea.

"That's good to hear," Yang said, relieved. "Weiss," she started, catching the Heiress' attention, "thank you, for taking care of her."

"Hey, I'm her partner. SOMEONE has to make sure that dolt is okay," Weiss replied, crossing her arms with a smirk.

A while later, the young black-and-red headded huntress felt her stomach rumble.

"Weiss, I'm hungry," Ruby said, her voice gaining back some of its strength.

"Well, what do you want first? We have yogurt, ice cream, or pudding," Weiss responded, reading out the options to her partner.

"Pudding sounds pretty good about now," Ruby answered. Weiss soon brought over a bowl of vanilla pudding with a spoon to her partner.

"Here. Vanilla's one of your favorites, right?" Weiss asked with a smile. Ruby simply nodded as she took the bowl and spoon from Weiss.

The two sat in silence as Ruby ate. Yang and Blake had gone out to get some milk and other foodstuffs from the store.

When Ruby finished, she felt more energized than before, and had sat up in the bed.

"Weiss, what do you wanna watch on TV?" the girl asked as Weiss washed the bowl out.

"What's on?" the Heiress said back.

"Well, we have Vale's Funniest Home Videos, Impractical Tricksters, and a big stack of movies we could watch," Ruby suggested.

"I'd go with VFV, personally, but you're the one in recovery so you get to pick," Weiss responded, walking back into the room and sitting on her bed next to Ruby.

"Nah, you get to choose. You've been taking care of me all day!" Ruby said back, smiling at her partner. She flipped through the channels until they reached XYZ, the channel that broadcasted VFV.

An hour of laughing and sympathetic pain passed, and neither of the two had realized that their other teammates had come back.

"So," Yang began, breaking the silence. "You guys wanna watch a movie?" she asked her team.

Everyone looked at Yang as she pulled out a brand-new copy of Eric Fueller's Day Off.

* * *

As the end credits began to roll, Weiss noticed that her shoulder felt unnaturally heavy. She looked down and saw that Ruby had fallen asleep, using her partner as a human pillow.

"Awww," Yang whispered at the adorable scene before her.

Weiss gave the blonde a cautionary glare as she set her partner on the bed properly. When she went to get herself something to drink, however, her partner let out a pitiful whimper. She sat back down next to Ruby and smiled warmly at her.

' _Rest up, you adorable little dolt,_ ' Weiss thought to herself.

The rest of the afternoon went on as it normally would, with the small exception of Ruby not noisily destroying her dinner.

When it was time that the team decided to go to sleep, Weiss came across a problem. Since Ruby was still too uncoordinated to climb into her own bed, Weiss' own bed was still being used by her partner. Weiss weighed her options. She could either use Ruby's bed, or share one with Ruby for the night.

The choice was obvious.

"Ruby, could you move over?" She asked her partner.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed?" Ruby asked.

"I told you on day one. That thing is a disaster waiting to happen!"

As if on cue, the suspended bed groaned slightly under its own weight.

"Oh alright, fine," Ruby said, sliding over in the bed to make room.

Weiss slid under the covers, finding herself face to face with bright, silver eyes.

"Goodnight, Weiss," Ruby said, smiling at her partner.

"Goodnight, you dolt," Weiss responded with a gentle smile, flipping over to face away from Ruby.

Sleep came quickly for the both of them.


	3. Recovery

Toothache

By Fatal Melody

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE; LEGENDS OF THE FALL**

 **A/N:** Shit, guys I'm really sorry. My computer had to reset again and I lost the original. I was going to re-write it but Senior Year had a lot in store for me in terms of after-school activities. I'm having a bit of trouble just getting things done and I think maybe it might be time for me to get rid of the ADHD medication. My head just isn't creative anymore when I'm on the meds. I've been having a ton of success writing music at night, when the medication has worn off, but I never really feel like writing at that time. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: Rooster Teeth, don't sue me. May Monty be pleased with my work.

I don't own Legends of the Fall. That belongs to Tri-Star.

* * *

Toothache

Chapter the Last: Recovery

Weiss woke up to find Ruby's face only an inch away from hers. She snapped her eyes open, almost freaking out before remembering the previous night. The heiress smiled gently at the memory, kissing the sleeping girl on the forehead before carefully getting out of the bed as to avoid waking her recovering best friend.

Weiss set out to make her leader some breakfast-in-bed, consisting of a glass of milk and a bowl of pudding.

Setting down the tray, Weiss proceeded to wake up the sleeping girl.

"Ruby, wake up," Weiss said gently, softly ruffling Ruby's brown-red hair.

Ruby slowly sat up and looked at Weiss with half-lidded eyes.

"I made you some breakfast," Weiss said, handing the tray over to the leader.

The two sat in silence as Ruby enjoyed her breakfast. When she was done, she turned to Weiss with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Weiss," she said with a smile.

"No problem, Ruby,"

"So, what did my sister say about us sleeping together?" Ruby asked nonchalantly.

" _Weiss, if you try ANYTHING with my sister, and she's hurt by it, you will have to answer DIRECTLY to my FISTS! Got it?"_

"N-nothing!" Weiss stammered, her face glowing red. Ruby dropped the subject immediately.

Weiss felt her scroll buzz in her pocket. She opened the new message.

 _To: Weiss_

 _From: Yang_

 _Subject: [No Subject]_

" _And did I mention that if you make her cry even just a little, I'll use Ember Celica as well as my fists?"_

Weiss immediately shoved the scroll back in her pocket, her face going slightly pale at the idea of an impossibly angry Yang.

The next few days passed in similar fashion.

* * *

It had been 4 days since the surgery, and Ruby was back to her normal and peppy, if not a bit quieter, self. She still couldn't fight because of the stitches, but she could do anything she normally could except for eating crunchy foods like chips.

"Weiss, what are we doing today?" the curious brown-red haired leader asked.

"I don't really know. Yang and Blake said they'd be in town all day, and I really have nowhere else to go," the white haired heiress responded.

The minutes ticked by like hours, the two teammates wandering around their dorm looking for something to do.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Ruby screamed suddenly, causing Weiss to fall off of the chair she was reading in.

"Let's watch some movies!" the hyperactive 16 year old suggested.

"That—actually sounds pretty good about now," admitted Weiss.

They were about halfway into the movie, at the scene where Samuel dies.

As Samuel was shot by the machine gun, causing Tristan to scream his name, Ruby subconsciously leaned into Weiss and laid her hand over the heiress'.

They watched as Tristan held the heart of his brother, thus "setting Samuel's spirit free". Tristan drew three lines on each cheek with Samuel's blood. He rode out and assassinated two soldiers in the middle of the night, returning to his camp at dawn after scalping the dead soldiers.

Weiss, noticing Ruby's dramatic change in behavior, turned her hand and held Ruby's, looking over at her reassuringly.

The movie had ended, and yet Weiss was still holding Ruby's hand.

"Weiss," Ruby started, cutting through the silence, "h-how would you react if I died in a fight?"

This caused Weiss to freak out a bit.

"W-what?! Ruby, where is this coming from?!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby only shrugged.

"W-well, I guess," Weiss stuttered, "I don't really know how I'd react, if I'd even do anything other than just stand there in utter shock."

Ruby nodded.

"If that happened, I" Weiss started, being cut off by herself to find the right words, "I'd be shattered, Ruby."

"What?"

"If I lost you in a fight, I'd be broken. Y-you mean a lot to me, Ruby, this whole team does. If I lost ANY of you, I-I'd just fall apart."

Ruby rubbed Weiss' back, a very small blush spreading on the leader's cheeks. She was suddenly aware of how close she and Weiss were, and the fact that Weiss' fingers were intertwined with her own. Her blush deepened by a few shades.

Weiss' eyes were becoming damp, even the thought of losing one of her friends in a fight proving to be too much. She pulled Ruby into a hug, tears threatening to spill.

Ruby comforted her partner for who knows how long. Weiss fell asleep in her leader's arms. It was about an hour later that Blake and Yang walked in, back from their day in Vale. They found the two sleeping in each other's arms on Weiss' bed. Yang smiled at the sight in front of her, secretly glad that it was Weiss and not some creepy guy at Beacon.

"You know, those two have gotten really close in the past few months," Blake said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment.

"Yeah," Yang sighed in response, saddened that her little sister was growing up before her eyes.

Another hour passed in silence before the two woke up, blushing furiously as they saw their position and their teammates in the lounge of the dorm-room.

"Don't worry, guys, you're good," said Yang at the sound of rustling sheets.

"G-good on what terms?" Weiss asked with a stutter.

"Good as in I don't mind you being in a relationship," Yang said nonchalantly.

The two were speechless, not sure how to react to Yang's statement.

"W-we're not dating…" Ruby said quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Not yet, you aren't," Yang muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing!"

* * *

The next day, Ruby went in for her post-surgery review. She had been cleared to chew solid foods, as long as they weren't crunchy.

The two walked back into the dorm to find it empty of the other two teammates again.

"W-Weiss," Ruby began.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of me all week," Ruby said quietly.

"Oh. Don't mention it, Ruby. I made a promise to be the best partner you'd ever h-" Weiss started, but was cut off by Ruby, who suddenly pressed her lips to Weiss'. The heiress melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck as Ruby did the same to Weiss' waist. They broke the kiss after a minute, still holding one another.

Weiss had a good feeling that she wouldn't miss the past week too much.

* * *

 **A/N The Last:** Hello everyone! Thank you all so so much for supporting this story as it was being written. Initially, I was planning to have an epilogue of sorts, but I actually like how open-ended this story ends. It's simple and short.

I'm going to be writing a lot more now, as I'm getting a lot of inspiration now.

See you all in the next story!

=D


End file.
